


Ya Thought an Angel Swept You Off Ya Feet

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Top!Cas, Wall Sex, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dean comes home and ends up getting fucked against a wall. He's actually pretty ok with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya Thought an Angel Swept You Off Ya Feet

**Author's Note:**

> So, I porned for Rowan (highermagic) and of course, I was writing this in public and got like super red and yeah.

Dean’s barely inside the door of the apartment that he shares with Castiel before he’s being slammed up against the wall, lips attached to his and a pair of hands pulling at his clothes, trying to rip them off.

Dean just goes with it.

Even though his boyfriend is a supposedly shy little Religious Philosophy major, he’s a fucking animal when it comes to sex.

Not that Dean’s complaining.

Hell no, he likes coming home and getting jumped by a very horny Castiel. And sex against the wall means that Cas has clearly had a fantastic day.

So Dean is definitely not complaining.

Castiel breaks off the kiss and goes for Dean’s belt, growling in ear for him to take off his shirt and turn around, which Dean does, his whole body shivering in anticipation. He hears the soft snick of a bottle being opened from behind him before feeling two fingers shove into him roughly. He doesn’t fight back the groan that comes bubbling up out of his mouth and lets his head fall against the wall, breath coming harshly as Cas works his fingers in and out, preparing him quickly, whispering in his ear all the filthy things that he’s going to do to Dean once he’s done here.

Then Castiel removes his fingers and takes a step back, leaving Dean floundering for more.

“Come on Dean, beg me for it. Beg me to fuck you.” Dean whines.

“Please Cas, please…just…fuck me. I need it. Please.” That does the trick. Castiel is back behind him in a second and shoving something much bigger than his fingers into him. Dean groans and pressed back into the smaller man, taking all of him in without any problem.

“Fuck Dean, so good at this. So good at taking my cock. God, such a whore for it.” Cas starts up a slow and steady rhythm, holding Dean’s hips in his hands, so the Engineering major can’t fuck back onto him. “Bet you would do this for anyone, wouldn’t you Dean? Just be anyone’s little slut.” Dean shakes his head, but not much more. He’s beyond words at this point. Castiel chuckles darkly and picks up the pace, aiming for that spot inside of Dean that makes him break apart every time.

And he finds it.

Dean’s hands go flying out, looking for something to grab onto so he can hold himself up as Castiel breaks him down form the inside out. One hand goes behind him and tangles into Castiel’s hair, the other grips into the wall as best it can, leaving Dean to just hang on for the ride.

“Come on Dean, come for me like the filthy little whore you are.” Dean whimpers, he’s so fucking close he can almost taste it. Castiel gets closer, leans right up to his ear and whispers low and dirty, “come” and that does it. Dean lets loose and comes all over the wall in front him. Castiel isn’t far behind him, only have a dozen thrusts more and Dean can feel something warm inside him and Castiel’s low moan giving the only other evidence to it.

They stand like that for a few moments, Dean pressed up against the jizz-covered wall, Castiel draped over his back. Cas eventually pulls out and flops down onto the ground, pulling Dean with him, clearly not in the mood to move right at that moment.

“So, what went right today?” Casitel chucked again, sounding thoroughly fucked out.

“Nothing, just wanted to show you that I missed you.”


End file.
